left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Fever - 4/4: Plantation
The Plantation is the fourth and final chapter in Swamp Fever. In this finale, the Survivors must hold out through wave after wave of Infected in a two story plantation house until Virgil arrives to take them up river. This finale is unique in that the Survivors will have to fight two Tanks simultaneously right before the rescue vehicle arrives. The Heavy Machine Gun on the second floor has a limited firing arc, as it can only view out into the plantation fields, and cannot cover any part of the house itself. When the boat comes and the door explode open, jumping from the balcony to the ground below incapacitates the Survivor; therefore, it is advised to use the stairs or jump down onto the makeshift bridge. Although you can jump from the left side and land on the railing on the ground, which will cause no damage if done correctly. Strategy Also see: Tactics All campaign walkthroughs are done on Normal difficulty in single player, and are meant to give tips on what to do and generally point out things that might otherwise be missed. There are, of course, a few key things to always remember: *Stop, look, and listen. **Stopping to observe your surroundings might allow you to prepare for something nasty, like a Witch or Special Infected in a really bad place for them to be. Maybe even a Tank at possible times. *Teamwork. **This cannot be stressed enough. Left 4 Dead 2 is supposed to be a cooperative game. Communicate with your teammates, if you're playing with others, or if you're by yourself with the AI, point out things they might otherwise miss. In all cases, watch out for each other and take care of each other. You are not going to survive the zombie apocalypse by yourself. *Be ready for anything. *Don't panic. It's been a long run, but you've finally made it to the plantation! Just hold out in one piece, and you can get out to evacuation. Campaign At the beginning, the AI Survivors will grab: *Nick will grab an assault rifle. *Coach will grab an auto shotgun. *Rochelle will grab an assault rifle. *Ellis will grab a hunting rifle or an assault rifle. Once all the players have stocked up on ammo, selected their firearm of choice, healed, and grabbed any other items exit the safe room. The Survivors will be in a marshy area with plenty of bushes and trees which are hide common infected and well as special Infected very well so stay on your toes. Directly ahead of the safe room exit is a hill that leads up to a small grouping of houses. Make your way up to the houses disposing of any Infected in your path. As you go up the hill there will be a barn to your left which usually houses pipe bombs and Molotovs as well as other random weapons. Make your way past the barn and you will come to a dirt road that runs left and right with houses on either side. You will notice that the correct way to proceed is to the right, but there are houses to the left that can be explored. Exploring the houses can be a good idea since they usually hold pipe bombs, molotovs, adrenaline, pain pills, and various melee weapons and firearms. Before exploring make sure you at least stay in pairs and that the whole team knows what is going on so no one goes on ahead or gets left behind. Keep in mind too that if you explore the houses a horde will most likely be sent at you so be prepared to fight. Whether or not you explored the houses continue down the dirt road to a T intersection, this time you will notice that you have to go left but there is a large house right in the middle of where the road splits that can be explored. This house usually has some nice goodies especially on the roof where tier 2 weapons usually are as well as an ammo pile. To get to the roof simple go up the stairs to the second floor and jump out the open window overlooking the roof. Taking time to explore this house will also most likely result in a horde coming for the Survivors so be ready. Continue down the dirt road past a broken down tractor and turn left. You will see the plantation house in front of you as well as the long walk up to it. Move quickly up to the mansion being mindful of the Infected that like to hide behind the trees. Once you get up to the house you will notice that the main door is blocked up there is a ladder to the right that leads up to some scaffolding. Move quickly up the ladder, a good idea is to have one person go up the ladder while the other 3 Survivors keep guard and once he or she is at the top take up an over watch position and protect the next Survivor climbing up. Do this until all four Survivors are on the scaffolding and then move into the open window to what appears to be a child's room. There will be a large hole in the floor to jump down but be warned this is a point of no return so if a Survivor gets incapacitated at the top while the other three are at the bottom there will be no way to save him or her. Now you are in a dark and spooky mansion. Turn on your flashlight and be aware that there are zombies around. Explore the mansion thoroughly because there are many useful item. Some area of interest are right after you come out of the room you dropped down in turn right and you should see a front door open walk towards it and the stairs leading up should be on your left and there should be another hall to the right. Down this hall is a shelf which usually has all 3 throwable items as well as health kits and defibrillators. The upstairs should also be explored and you may notice a balcony which a mounted machine gun. This may seem like the perfect place to hold out, but the Infected usually come from behind so the gun is for all intents and purposes worthless. Head outside of the mansion and you will be in a large garden area. This usually holds many useful items as well. There should be a port-a-potty with a table next to it that has guns and an ammo pile near it. You should also notice some crates that sometimes have health kits, ammo, and guns on them. Thoroughly explore the garden for all items. Once you have explored both the garden and the mansion talk with your team about how you want to hold out and who is taking what weapons. Use one of the strategies listed below or come up with your own its your choice. Once you are prepared send someone to the gates at the far end of the garden to contact Virgil on the radio. While it is a good idea to send 2 Survivors to the gate to use the radio it is not required since the Survivor should have enough time to make contact and then run back to the group before the Infected arrive. Hold out and kill the Infected as they come at you. Be aware that tanks love to spawn on this level and at some points if the director is feeling very nasty it will spawn 2 tanks at the same time. the large opening of the mansion and garden should be enough to run and shoot the tanks but be careful of running into a dead end in the garden or getting lost in the mansion. After a while the evacuation boat will arrive (as they always do) and the Survivors should make a break for it covering each other and running past the gates to the waiting boat. Use pipe bombs or boomer bile to draw off the Infected and molotovs to cover the area behind you as you run. Congrats you beat Swamp Fever. Gate method Hold down the radio area by the gate, as it makes it easier to tackle the horde when they come at you. Have one person hold the left side and another person hold the right side of the gates. You need to have two people hold the center aisle by the gate. You can also handle the Tanks with ease because it is difficult to become cornered. If the ammo pile spawns down the middle row then the ammo runs will be easier. However, be careful; it is possible for 2-4 Tanks to spawn in this finale, sometimes even at the same time. There is also a room in the front left of the first floor that allows only two ways in for the horde to come at you. This makes it easy to control concentrated with fire. Specials are pretty easy to take care of if the Survivors are working together to keep the doorways clear. Once the Tank music starts, go out the door into the garden to avoid and kill him. Make sure to ammo up during this time, head back into the room and repeat. As an added bonus pipe bombs, fire, and bile are usually close by in the hallway. If you want to go solo, go up the stairs, turn right, head down the hallway and turn left where there is a huge gaping hole on the floor. Camping there could be useful especially if the ammo and guns are located at the railing of the stairs. The Infected cant climb through the hole in the floor, so they can only get to you from the front. After dealing with the tanks, go back to the same place. Immediately after the two Tanks are dead all the Survivors should run to the gate, and throw a Bile Bomb once the "Skin on our Teeth music" plays; So long as the last Tank doesn't spawn on the other side of the gate, no zombies will be there, the CI will be distracted and the tank shouldn't reach you if you keep moving. Balcony Method Another choice is to hold out of the balcony, near the Heavy Machine Gun. Have one person man the gun, two others watch the sides, and another on the door. The gun may or may not do much damage, depending on where the horde comes from. If your team decides to use this strategy, watch out for Spitters; they can hide under your view and ruin your entire formation. Jockeys, Chargers, and Hunters shouldn't be much of a problem as long as you watch each others' backs. Smokers can pull you off the balcony at some points, so be careful. Your team will most likely have to deal with the Tank on the ground, as the house doesn't hold much room to move. You can also use this to your advantage during the pair of Tanks you must fight after the second wave of Infected. The close spaces inside the house will cause the Tanks to damage each other, weakening them or even killing one of them. *This is a strategic spot if the ammo is at the top of the stairs and you have a mounted machine-gun near you. *One person should grab a shotgun, and the rest carry rifles. *Common Infected will come at you from all sides, so it is advised you bring the gas cans and put it where Infected pour in. *When a tank spawns, take some ammo and go down to the garden. *At the time Virgil comes, throw a bile or pipe bomb and run to the boat. *Make sure to avoid the water as it can slow you and your team down. #Water can also slow down the Tank, giving you precious time to get away from him. #Never try to kill the Tank near the wooden bridge because he can knock you far away to deep water, which will kill you instantly. #If you think a Tank can't throw rocks at the bridge then you're wrong. The Tank is known to even throw chunks at rooftops or in the water. Gateway Method *When you get to the garden, there is a big gate at the far end. *Have everyone grab melee weapons and a rifle of some sort. *Infected will come at three sides, so have each on the left and right, two pointing to the front. *Tanks are considerably easy to kill because of the mazes in the garden. Even when blocked by bushes, the Tank is still visible because of his large body. *Be careful when Virgil comes because he WILL blow down the gate. *Reaching him should be easy because your team is close to his boat. Stairway Method *Inside the mansion, there is a stairway near the heavy machine-gun. *Very useful spot since most Infected will come funneling from downstairs. *If you run out of bullets, grab the ammo pile near you while one person takes your place. *Be careful if some Infected fall from the roof. So watch your back at all times. *Go out to the garden when the Tank spawns, since indoors are not as effective. #However, skillful players can lure the Tank into a doorway. If he's stuck there, have fun killing him. #Always separate in groups of two, so that the Tank can't pick anyone off. *If one of the Survivors have a pipe/bile bomb, use it when Virgil comes to distract the Infected. #Use adrenaline if one isn't available. #To cover your bases, use adrenaline even if one is available. Notes * This is the only chapter of the campaign set in daylight, because the sun is visible in the sky. Earlier chapters took place just before the sun had risen. Witches in this level are stationary, likely for consistency reasons. * This level is featured in the Zombie Survival Guide. Though, strangely, the HMG is located in another place - near to the front door of the plantation. Another strange note is the presence of Fallen Survivor Uncommon Common Infected, even though they are cut and were supposed to be in Dead Center. The Fallen Survivor is, also, not wearing a hat like the ones in-game. * During the finale, the Survivors may face up to a total of four Tanks. The first one arrives much like the finales of Left 4 Dead, however, a pair often appears right before rescue arrives. One arrives a few moments after the other, most likely forcing the Survivors to fight the two of them at once, and a final avoidable one that shows up in the final wave that comes once Virgil arrives with the boat. * Near the mansion during the finale, there is a crate that allows you to restock ammo while holding off Infected. If you observe carefully at the side of the crate you will see the words, "Ration K US 120 Rations". These also appear in Dead Air. Ration K does not currently exist in the US Army, however. It once used to exist in the US Army during World War II as rations for paratroopers during operations. It was canceled due to being overused by soldiers resulting in cases of vitamin deficiency and malnourishment. This can likely be explained by Valve reusing models from its World War 2 game, Day of Defeat Source. * This chapter is one of two to feature the new Heavy Machine Gun, located on the balcony of the plantation, overlooking the garden. Ironically, it is almost useless, as of most of the horde coming from the back and the sides where there is no way to get them with a Heavy Machine Gun, and the ones who come through the garden maze are still protected by the garden maze. Tanks also appear to be unaffected by the fire, unlike the first game. * Using a Bile Bomb during the pair of Tanks will not cause them to attack each other. * It is unknown how the back gates at the end explode, although Virgil may have carried a grenade launcher at the time and blew down the doors. * The Plantation is a 19th century building, most likely from the slave trade era. Category:Chapters Category:Swamp Fever Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Finale